mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuhisa Minowa vs. Joe Slick
The fight was the UFC debut of Ikuhisa Minowa. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Minowa looks tiny. Slick stuffed a double to the clinch, stuffed a back arching throw, Slick pulled guard strangely with a guillotine. Four thirty. It looks tight. The legs were certainly locked tight. McCarthy was taking a close look. Four fifteen. Slick had the choke fairly tight. Minowa was wincing and grimacing. Four minutes as Minowa escaped, Slick jumped on top into Minowa's equally tight guard. The crowd chanted "Minowa." Three thirty-five as Minowa landed a right elbow from the bottom. Slick landed a right hammerfist. Slick went body-body-head. Three fifteen. Minowa landed a left and a right from the bottom. Three minutes. Slick stood to the clinch working a standing guillotine. Minowa popped out. Slick narrowly stuffed a little hip toss trip throw. Slick kneed the body. Two thirty as Minowa got an inside trip into guard, praised as "beautiful" by Jeff Blatnick. Two fifteen. Slick landed a punch from the bottom. Two minutes remaining. Minowa landed a good left elbow and another quick one. One thirty. Minowa pushed Slick up against the cage. One fifteen. One minute. Minowa landed a good right elbow. Minowa landed a trio of left elbows to the upper thigh. Thirty. Slick was trying to turn towards an armbar. Fifteen. The first round came to an end. 10-9 Minowa. Slick had a slight mouse under his left eye. Blatnick wasn't the only one who mistook Slick and called him "Laverne Clark." The second round began. Minowa came in landing a right hand. He came in for a single. Slick sprawled stuffing it and sprawled out more. Four thirty-five as Slick pulled guard with another guillotine. He had it. Minowa popped out and they stood to the clinch. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Minowa stuffed a trip. He did, however, get a "beautiful" hip toss to side control. Slick regained guard quickly. Three thirty-five. Goldberg is almost unbearable in his commentating here. Minowa landed a pair of left elbows to the upper thigh. A couple of more. Three fifteen. Blatnick believe that the throw shocked Slick. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen left. Slick's just holding on from the bottom, now he's using the butterflies. Two minutes as Slick grabbed the fence using it to stand. Minowa worked a single lifted Slick OVER his head slamming him on his head. Entertaining but ineffective. Slick turtled him up, landed a big right elbow to the small of the back, Slick pulled guard with another guillotine with one thirty. McCarthy was taking a close look at the tight choke. One fifteen left. Minowa popped out. The crowd reacted. One minute. Not very eventful thus far. That's an understatement, very slow pace. Minowa landed four left elbows to the right leg. The U.S. navy crowd was being loud. The ref wanted work. Fifteen. "The American tradition of being loud and boisterous." The second round ended. 10-9 Minowa. The third round began. Minowa missed a left hook. He was aggressive. Four thirty-five. Minowa shot for a single, Slick sprawled and stuffed it, Minowa pulled half-guard. Four fifteen as Slick worked for a head-and-arm choke. He mounted. Slick landed a right and another. A left. Four minutes. Slick went to side control instead trading it up. Slick kneed the head. Minowa turtled up and stood to a standing guillotine. Slick broke kneeing the face. That hurt. Slick ate a flush high kick. Slick was cut badly! Three thirty. What a great fight! Minowa landed another igh kick and got a big double. Slick's nose was bleeding badly. Minowa passed to half-guard there. Three fifteen. Slick was cut on the forehead by the right eye. Big John stepped in to call in the doctors to check the cut. That was a picture-perfect highlight reel high kick. The doctors stopped it. Minowa hopped on top of the cage. He stood up there celebrating, dived off and faceplanted.